


hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

by myprodigalson (iAvenge_Nerds)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi, basically everyone gets married young, except for one couple, hence the plus one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAvenge_Nerds/pseuds/myprodigalson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five couples who got married right out of high school, and one who waited a little longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> so this came to me last night somehow and it may or may not have been somewhat inspired by Love Actually (somehow, but it only resembles the film once so...)
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I wish I did, but I don't.

1.

They met when they were five. From day one, they hated each other. Detested each other. Loathed each other. They couldn’t go two minutes without fighting, and their only conversations were filled with insults.

It was completely obvious how perfect they were for each other.

Their snarking was filled with tension from day one, and once they were old enough to know what it was, the tension evolved into sexual tension. It was easy to tell from the way they looked at each other how they felt, but neither felt like admitting their feelings, so everyone was stuck watching them go through their lives, oblivious to any romantic emotions held between them.

Until finally, one day, the dam broke.  

They were in the middle of math class in the seventh grade when it happened. Mack was absent that day, so there was no one to keep Bobbi and Lance separated. Lance had added something wrong, and Bobbi corrected him, but he refused to listen. They bickered and argued quietly, while everyone else did their work, until they looked each other in the eyes and inched closer. Bobbi’s soft lips met Lance’s chapped ones, and they shared a chaste kiss. Somehow, the teacher didn’t notice, but everyone else did. Instantly, a particularly immature classmate started up the stupid rhyme that taunted kids in the school yard.

“Bobbi and Hunter sittin’ in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Hunter with the baby carriage!”

Everyone had joined in after a few seconds, and all the attention was on the pair sitting in the back of the class, red as fire-trucks. The teacher simply shushed everyone and told them to go back to work.

When Mack came in the next day, he told them he was fine being a third wheel, so long as he could be the best man in their wedding.

That day came sooner than expected.

Bobbi and Lance had been dating since the beginning of seventh grade, and it was now nearing the end of twelfth grade. It had been over five and a half years since their first kiss, and they were stronger than ever. They had been each other’s everything; first kiss, first date, first dance, first time. The only thing left was to promise each other forever, and Lance already had something planned.

He picked her up on a warm May evening in his dad’s vintage convertible, with her corsage on the front seat and the ring in his pocket.

“Why are you so nervous?”

“Nervous? Why would I be nervous?” Lance asked nervously.

“Your finger’s tapping on the wheel, something that only happens when you’re nervous.”

“I’m not nervous,” he lied. “Why would I be? It’s just prom. It’s like every other school dance. Except this one is too expensive for my tastes.”

She side-eyed him, but didn’t bother bringing it up again.

The first half of the evening went well; no major mishaps or slip-ups. Things were going quite well, actually. Until they were going quite horribly.

Tired from dancing, Bobbi had moved off the dance floor to the large table of food to take a breather. While standing there, some asshole tried smacking some poor girl’s butt. She pushed him away, and he stumbled into a group of people on the edge of the dance floor, right by the punch bowl, which was adjacent to Bobbi. A girl on the outside of the group staggered towards a couple who had just filled their cups. The couple fell and both cups of punch spilled onto Bobbi’s dress.

She shrieked and ran off, Lance not far behind. He had seen the entire thing happening in slow motion from the middle of the floor, and was halfway to his girlfriend by the time the punch had spilled.

He found her in the bathroom, trying to blot the stain from the dark blue fabric.

“Let me help with that!” said Lance, rushing forward to grab paper towel.

“Don’t even bother. It’s ruined.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“No, not the dress. The night! Don’t think I didn’t see Lucinda trying to hit on you, and I know you don’t like her, but it still hurt. And then for some reason, Pepper and Maria started getting distant from me, and whenever I tried to confront them they ran into their boyfriend’s arms. I know I can take on Tony and Sam, but it’s prom! It’s supposed to be a night of fun and dancing, not drama and fistfights. And I’m stressed about finals and college and the future and then punch is poured on my dress and I just - “

Somewhere in her rant, Lance pulled Bobbi into a hug, and her head rested on his shoulder. He rubbed her back comfortingly why she buried her head into his neck.

“What’s worrying you about the future?” he asked, trying to take her mind off of the present.

“Everything! I don’t know what I’m doing after college or if I’ll even make it out of college and then there’s us to worry about -”

“Bob, you don’t have to worry about us.”

“How do you know?”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box.

“Is that - is that what I think it is?”

As Lance got down on one knee, he opened the box to reveal a small but nonetheless beautiful diamond ring.

“Will you marry me?”

He barely let her say “yes” before he was kissing her. When they broke apart, he slipped the ring on her finger and smiled.

When they got back into the gym, their friends gave them curious looks.

“Mack, I hope you, as the best man, can get us fake IDs. I refuse to have my bachelor party anywhere but a club.”

 

2.

Daisy and Lincoln weren’t together for as long as Bobbi and Lance when they got engaged.

Their relationship started in Daisy’s sophomore year, after a bad breakup with her boyfriend. Lincoln was there to comfort her and was a great friend throughout it all. Somehow, they went from best friends to boyfriend/girlfriend in the span of two months without ever labelling their relationship.

It was a whirlwind relationship, but had yet to come crashing down. They went from friends to lovers and were soon in a loving and committed relationship without a huge fight that almost tore them apart. They had gone from the honeymoon phase to old married couple phase in a few weeks, and after two years of dating, were more like best friends who also happened to be married (without the actual marriage. Yet.).

That changed quickly, though, because on Valentine’s Day of Daisy’s senior year, Lincoln brought her out for a special dinner. They sat in the back of an expensive restaurant, where the lights were dim and soft music played, and also where it happened to be private.

Lincoln was antsy throughout the meal, but Daisy said nothing about it. She figured he was just nervous that whatever he had planned would go wrong or something. Maybe he had a huge test and was worrying about that.

During dessert, however, Daisy’s unasked question was answered.

When Lincoln pulled aside a waiter and talked quietly, she knew he was scheming. Instantly, her mind went to the cheesy proposals people did where they put the ring in the cake, but she knew he would never do that. Mostly because she didn’t always look at what she was eating and would shovel food into her mouth without looking, so it was highly likely she would swallow the ring. Also, she was seventeen and he was nearly nineteen. They were way too young to be getting married.

Yet the waiter came out with a large platter of desserts, and “Marry me?” was written with whipped cream over eight brownies. As soon as the platter was set down and the waiter was gone, Lincoln got on one knee and pulled out a ring box.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Lincoln cut her off. “Look, before you say anything, I know we’re young, but I love you, and it may seem crazy, but I really want to marry you. The first day I saw you I knew you were the only one for me. So, Daisy Coulson, how about you become Mrs. Lincoln Campbell?”

“Lincoln . . .”

He heaved a sigh and started getting off the floor.

“No, no, wait!” she exclaimed. She put her hand on his shoulder and knelt down to his level. “I don’t know what to say. This is just so sudden. And I mean, I’m still in high school! I can barely drive! But I would love to marry you.”

The next day, she showed up and everyone flocked to her. It wasn’t every day a seventeen year old in high school got engaged.

On her graduation day, five minutes into the celebratory party their older friends threw for the three graduates, Lincoln and Daisy ran off to the courthouse with only Fitz and Jemma as their witnesses.

 

3.

Two years before the story of Bobbi and Lance, there was another couple who got engaged in high school after being together for what felt like forever. Although for most of their relationship, it wasn’t just romantic love. Amical love ran through their veins and it was always what kept their hearts beating.

Steve and Bucky met on the playground at the age of five. They quickly became best friends, always conjoined at the hip. You couldn’t find Steve without finding Bucky. Whenever Steve got sick, Bucky would skip school to be with him and make sure his best friend got better. Most people thought it was cute, a little boy doting over his best friend. But Steve’s mother knew better. She knew that from the moment they started talking about girls that some way, somehow, Steve and Bucky would end up together. There was no doubt in her mind. And, of course, when Steve finally came out, she wasn’t only happy because her son was finally being his true self, but it just confirmed that he had feelings for Bucky.

At the age of fifteen, during a game of truth or dare with some of their friends, Tony (the little bastard) dared them to kiss each other. So they did. It was a chaste peck, but it didn’t stop Steve from feeling the fireworks. For the next few days, things felt awkward between the friends, until Sam pushed them to admit their feelings for each other. From that day forward, it wasn’t just Steve and Bucky, best friends extraordinaire, they were Steve and Bucky, obnoxiously adorable couple extraordinaire.

On the first Christmas after graduating from high school, Bucky only gave Steve one gift. However, this was a very important gift, and there were multiple parts to it.

The first part of the gift was opened on Christmas morning, along with the rest of the gifts.

“Is this a key?” Steve asked, once the box was finally open.

“Not just any key.” Bucky took out his own keys and compared one to Steve’s gift. “It’s a matching key.”

“Are - Are you asking me to move in?”

“Well I ain’t asking you to move in with your ma.”

The second part of the gift was opened after christmas dinner, when everyone from Bucky’s family sat around the tree and opened one last gift. Steve ended up going last, which worked out perfectly.

He ripped the wrapping, eager to discover the second half of his present. After going through two empty boxes, Steve finally got down to the actual gift. He scooped it up and held it out, inspecting it in better lighting. Bucky snatched it out of his hands and knelt down on one knee. His entire family gasped, as did Steve.

“Steven Grant Rogers. You are the biggest idiot I have ever met, yet somehow, I still love you. And I had this whole big speech worked out but I look into your eyes and I don’t remember my own name. So what do you say, wanna give this marriage thing a try?”

“I would love to.”

 

4.

Unlike Daisy and Lincoln or Bobbi and Lance, Leo and Jemma weren’t together when they got married at a young age.

Since the first day of school, Leo and Jemma had been best friends, never leaving each other’s sides. They did everything together, and so they were coined as FitzSimmons. The nickname stuck with them throughout all of middle school and high school, and on their first day of college, introduced themselves as FitzSimmons instead of separate entities.

The one problem with them being so close was that everyone assumed they were together. Not a week went by when they didn’t get called a cute couple by some stranger. Jemma always assumed it was an honest mistake and corrected the person.

“Oh we’re just best friends,” she would say, and the person would nod along, not totally convinced.

Of course, that was because they would see Fitz’s face. Whenever Jemma said they weren’t a couple, his face would fall, and it was painfully obvious that he wanted to be with her. Yet somehow Jemma would never notice and continue on with her life as if her best friend wasn’t madly in love with her.

One month into her freshman year of college, Jemma met a guy named Will who dreamed of becoming an astronaut. She was practically in love with him from the first day they met, and within a month they were madly in love. Or, they sure seemed like it. But Fitz knew that their relationship wasn’t perfect. He was there everyday beside Jemma, and he could see in her eyes if she and Will had had a fight the night before. He saw whenever she was feeling down because they had had another fight and was always there, ready to pick up the pieces. But every time, during her lunch break, Will would come down to the labs and take Jemma out for lunch, and they would be fine again until their next fight.

After six months of dating and Fitz kicking himself for not admitting his feelings earlier, Will and Jemma broke up. For good. Their fight had been their biggest yet, and they knew it wasn’t going to get better. So they split off, going their separate ways, and Fitz was there by Jemma’s side the entire time she got over him.

At the end of their first year in university, there was a giant storm that rolled in. Grey clouds hung low in the sky, blocking all light from entering the atmosphere and throwing a dull look onto the world. The wind blew strong, and soon the streets were littered with branches and twigs. Luckily for Fitz and Jemma, the rain wasn’t supposed to start until after they would be tucked into their beds, sound asleep. But mother nature has a funny way of working, doesn’t she? By the time they were done in the lab, the storm was in full affect. Rain come down in icy sheets and the winds blew the cold water in every direction.

“We can’t go out there! We’ll get soaked to the bone in two seconds flat!” exclaimed Jemma, frustrated. It had been a slow day of working, and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed with a hot cup of tea and some netflix.

“Well we can’t bloody well stay here! We have no food, and where would we sleep?”

“The Hub!” Jemma said suddenly. “I heard from Tripp that they were planning on staying open so long as the power stays on. We can hide out there until the storm dies down and we can make it back to our dorms!”

“We’ll make a run for it on three. One, two, three!”

The pair sprinted outside, jackets over their heads to stop the rain from soaking them. Within thirty seconds, they were soaked, but it didn’t take much longer to get to the The Hub. Once inside, they sank to the floor, drenched from the downpour and tired from the running.

“Are you okay?” The sole barista asked.

“We’ll be fine,” answered Jemma, breathing heavily.

For hours they sat and talked while the storm raged on until finally, at ten to midnight, the rain calmed into a light shower. They grabbed their coats and once again braved the storm, although this time was much more pleasant.

When Jemma got to her dorm, Fitz turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back, but the motion from his step down the hall propelled him forward so his forehead was very near Jemma’s.

Before either of them could move away, their lips met in the middle. To anyone else, they looked like two drenched teenagers making out in the hallway, but it was so much more than that. The kiss was a declaration of love. A promise to love one another forever.

That promised was only strengthened when two days later, on a warm, sunny day in early May, they walked to the courthouse with Daisy and Lincoln.

 

5.

Darcy had always been a rebel. Her mother was a strict Christian living in a lax Jewish household, and after Darcy’s dad had died and they had no other connections to his side of the family, she tried to instill the traits of a goody-two shoes into her daughter. Darcy, of course, caught on quickly and instantly started doing the opposite. She pierced her nose and her belly button, got a tattoo on her shoulder, where it was visible whenever she showed her arm, and convinced her boyfriend (who happened to be twenty-two) to get her a fake ID.

When she was sixteen and at rock bottom, she straightened out her life, but still did small things as a nice “fuck you” to the stats quo and her overtly religious mother. She dumped her boyfriend, burned her fake ID and stopped slacking in school. (She kept the piercings and the tattoo because they were cute and she didn’t waste her college money on a tattoo she was going to remove.)

In her last year of high school, she met a foreign exchange student from Sokovia. He was hot and an asshole, but she made it her mission to get to know the real Pietro Maximoff. Over the course of three months, she became good friends with him, and discovered that he was actually a nice guy once you got to know him.

Somewhere in the course of those three months, they fell in love. As one little “fuck you” to her mother, she and Pietro got it on at her house while her mother was at her office’s Christmas party, and christened as many surfaces as possible.

Of course, this didn’t happen without any consequences.

With only a month left of Pietro’s stay, Darcy discovered she was pregnant. Pietro was ecstatic, and his sister was happy for him, but her mom wasn’t quite as accepting. She kicked Darcy out, but Pietro’s host mother was happy to let her stay there. Mrs. Foster only had one daughter, and once Pietro and Wanda left, it would go back to being the two of them. But Jane had plans to go to Culver, which was two states over, so after graduation, Mrs. Foster would be by herself, so she gratefully accepted Darcy into her home, if only because it meant she wouldn’t be lonely when everyone left.

Over the course of Pietro’s last month in America, Darcy grew closer with Jane and Wanda, and soon the three were best friends. She also fell more in love with Pietro each day, and actually thought about going to Sokovia with him. But during this time, she also grew closer with her dad’s side of the family again, and they convinced her to stay.

On the Maximoff’s last day in America, Pietro promised that he would be back at the end of the school year. When summer finally came around, they would both be out of high school and of legal age.

“I promise you, I will be back before our baby is born,” Pietro said.

“I’m gonna hold you to that promise,” Darcy replied, trying to keep the tears from spilling out.

“Speaking of promises, I have one last thing for you.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring.

“Holy shit,” Darcy whispered.

“This was my great-great-grandmother’s ring. It has been passed down from generation with the advice to only give it to the one you wish to spend eternity with. And for me, that is you.” He got down on one knee, and Darcy started crying. Since when did her life get so great? “So, Darcy Katherine Lewis, will you accept my offering of eternity and become my wife?”

“Yes. Yes!”

In the end, Pietro did keep his promise. He came back to America and to Darcy in the middle of July, and their baby was born on September 1st. When they actually had time, they planned their wedding, and one year after Pietro came back, they got married in front of their friends in family, which didn’t include her mother.

 

+1.

It seemed like all of their friends got married young. There was Steve and Bucky, who got married at nineteen. There was Bobbi and Lance, who got married at eighteen. Bruce and Betty got married at twenty-one and twenty, respectively. Daisy and Lincoln at eighteen and twenty, respectively. Leo and Jemma at nineteen. Thor and Jane at twenty-three and twenty-two. Darcy and Pietro at eighteen. Sam and Maria at twenty-two. Rhodey and Carol at twenty-three. Sure, Tony and Pepper weren’t married yet, but at least they were still together. It seemed like the only person Natasha talked to that wasn’t married was Sif, but she and Loki were getting there.

They had been together since her last year of college, and his first year of being thirty. Now, she had been out of school for eight years, and he was nearing his forties. Eight years together and they still weren’t married.

Their friends thought something was wrong with them. Out of ten couples, five married out of high school, four married in their early twenties, and the last one was Tony and Pepper, but even Tony was starting to get attached to the idea of eternal commitment. Yet there they were, together for eight years, nearing the end of their good years, and still not married.

Clint and Natasha weren’t just the black sheep of the group, they were the sheep of a whole different spectrum.

It wasn’t that they didn’t want to get married. They just thought they should make sure it’s worth it before making the commitment. Clint had known since their first fight that he was ready for marriage. Their argument had been blown up and loud, but they worked through it together. Natasha, on the other hand, wasn’t sure. She didn’t trust easily, and really wanted to make sure that they could last with each other forever. For some reason, she believed that ten years was only just long enough to discover the truth.

By the end of their eighth year together, Clint was getting impatient. He knew that marriage wasn’t anything more than an over-priced, over-celebrated way of saying “I want to spend my life with you,” but it didn’t make him want it less. He had actually proposed twice before, but each time, Natasha said she just wasn’t ready.

When Thor and Jane announced the news of a third child, Clint knew that he wanted that. He wanted to tell all of his friends that they were planning on having a third child, but if he didn’t hurry, he would be fifty before his first one came around.

So he bought a ring. A nice, expensive, beautiful ring. One that would make all of his friends look bad. And he decided to use that ring to ask Natasha the one question he had asked too many times and finally get hitched. And he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Instead of being a cheesy straight person and using the food proposal, he went for a simple, private one that still included food because he was hungry and what was the problem with food?

One night, while watching Love Actually, he came up with an even better plan. He had all the words to the proposal scene memorized, and even if Natasha didn’t, she spoke Portuguese. So when the time came, he took Natasha’s hands and looked her in the eyes, while speaking broken Portuguese alongside Colin Firth. When he finished, he pulled out the ring.

Natasha, without skipping a beat of the flow from the film, answered exactly like Aurelia.

And so, after eight years, they were finally engaged.

In the spirit of the movie, Tony made sure their wedding was exactly like Peter and Juliet’s. Beside the best man being in love with the bride, of course.

 


End file.
